The Story of The Forgotten Sin
by Fallen angel of wolves
Summary: People from the Sin's past renter their lives. See how things unfold. How will Elizabeth take it? what will happen to everyone? This story is writen by two people Sarah and Katie


The story of the forgotten sin

By Sarah

Characters

Sins

Meliodas the Dragon's sin of Wrath

Dian the Serpent's sin of Envy

Ban the Fox's sin of Greed

King the Grizzly's sin of Sloth

Gowther the Goat's sin of Lust

Merlin the Boar's sin of Gluttony

Escanor the Lion's sin of Pride

Third princess of Liones Elizabeth Liones

Hawk the captain of scraps disposal

Hawk's mom

Katheryne

Elaine the Rose virtue of Kindness

Sins marks are crimson

The rings mark are gold

Virtues marks are glowing blue

Chapter 1: An unforeseen reunion

In the middle of the night a figure cover in a dark cloak limped up to a tavern on top of a hill. The figure looked into one of windows to see if anyone was inside, upon looking in the window the figure saw seven people and a pig sitting and enjoying drinks. The figure knew six of the seven people. The figure slowly moved to the door of the tavern and pushed on the door only to have it swing open and a blond haired man that most would think of as a little boy. Looking at the cloaked figure the man saw blood dripping off of there cloak.

"Are you alright there mister," asked Meliodas the blond haired man. Before the figure could say anything they swayed and fell backwards onto the ground thud was heard inside the tavern as the others stopped what they were doing to find out what had happened.

"Hey Captain what is going on out there," asked a tall silver haired man in a tight fitting red outfit, Ban the Fox's sin of Greed, and the undead whom theses titles and name belonged to.

"Based off of the smell and magical presents there is 75% that it is Katheryne the wandering knight," said a pink haired man with glasses, his name was Gowther the Goat's sin of Lust.

"Well then let's see, shall we," said Meliodas as he dragged the person into the tavern. Once on King's Chastiefol which was a pillow at the moment, Meliodas began taking off the armor which the mysterious figure wore. As Meliodas was taking off the chess piece rather pervertedly the figure woke up.

"You should know better than to do that. Remember what happened last time when Death's ring hit you into next year," said Katheryne the ring of pestilence.

"Um… Excuse me, but how do you know Sir Meliodas,"asked the very timid voice of the third princess of Liones, Elizabeth Liones. Katheryne looked around the room taking in everything and trying to find the voice that asked the question. Katheryne was the only ring that could not see any one whom she did not know, and this was to keep everyone in the Kingdom safe from her gift as the other rings had told her, but to her it has always been a curse. Katheryne as a child could never stay in one place for long or everyone in that place would die or become very sick.

"Umm… Merlin do you have the medicine for me? So I can meet new people," Katheryne asks as she looks to Merlin the boar sin of Gluttony.

"I do but could you tell us how you got hurt and where the other rings are," Merlin said as she pulls a vial of bright green liquid out of nowhere and handed it to Katheryne. Katheryne took vial and poured the liquid into her mouth.

"The other rings were killed for trying to prove that the sins did not kill ittybitty Gill's father. They could not kill me, because every time they got near me the knight would die from my curse, so they just left me to wander the kingdom," Katheryne said as she cried. Ban tried to pull Katheryne into a hug.

"NO, don't touch me. None else should die because of me," yelled katheryne as she ran out the door, and into the forest.

Meanwhile in the same forest a dark red haired girl hovered in the air a bright white glow surrounded her, Elaine the Rose virtue of kindness, was beginning to awaken. She opened her bright pink eyes and slowly the bright white glow seemed to fade and soon her feet touched the ground she stood at approximately 5'1". _Why am I here? What was I afraid of?_ She thought to herself as she straightened out her blue dress. She began walking, unsure of her destination, she felt the presence of her ghost friend by the same name. "You need to find the Boar Hat Tavern. Only then will you be safe from the Holy Knights." Chimed her dear friend. At the mention of the Holy Knights, Elaine looked puzzled pondering the question of who the Holy Knights are.

When she was little she remembered growing up in the walls of the castle playing with children her age her magical abilities occasionally causing some trouble. She often played with Gilthunder, the princesses and some of the Knights when they were younger. Although when Gilthunder's father was murdered Elaine's father took her away.

"So, the knights I played with when I was little were Holy Knights? If they were why would I be in danger?" She asked curiously. Ghost Elaine went quiet unsure of how she should respond. "Never mind. Based on the way you are feeling I can only assume that the Holy Knights today are corrupted and wish to abuse my powers." Elaine said with a smile as she saw daylight up ahead. She ran ahead to see a town in the distance. She smiled and then found herself running towards the town as if she would get to see someone who she missed dearly. Like her father who was murdered when she was little, shortly after he took her away from the kingdom.

When she heard the yelling Elaine turned and headed in the direction of the yell. Her heart pounded as she ran soon running into a 5'5" girl with thick curly dark silver hair, who had on bloody wrapping around her abdomen and had cuts everywhere else too, that all looked infected and sickly, Elaine's eyes widened as she approached the girl. _She's injured, and afraid I should try to help her._ Elaine thought. As she ran she opened her arms ready to embrace this mysterious figure. Within moments the two collided in a hug and a light glow enveloped the both of them. A scream was heard as the sickly girl started to glow, her demon blood was reacting the wrong way to the heavenly light that surrounded her. _Is she in pain? I don't understand why._ She thought before gently speaking "You must be part demon, I'm sorry. I'm trying to help, your wounds seem extensive. Perhaps if I try a different method I may be able to help." Her voice was soft almost like a bell.

"No don't touch me. I don't want you to die because of my blood. All goddesses should know not to touch or be near the blood of Pestilence." said the wounded girl as she tries to get away from the other girl.

"I won't die, I'm different somehow." Elaine said as the golden glow turned to almost dark flames as Elaine hugged the girl tighter. "I'll be okay. There is nothing to worry about Katheryne the ring of Pestilence. And all the other rings they're not dead. They're alive, all of them." She said with a smile as soon the flames faded and Katheryne's wounds were healed. The bloody wrappings seems to have transformed into a black dress and Elaine smiled softly, dropping to her knees with tears in her eyes. "I didn't know until now how different I am until now. Thank you Katheryne." She said falling over in a peaceful sleep. The use of both sides of her powers took a lot of energy.

"How were you able to heal me, and the other rings are dead I saw it myself," Katheryne said as she picked up the other girl and walked back to the tavern.

"Don't worry I have friends that will help you… whoever you are" Katheryne said softly as she entered the tavern as Meliodas and the others were about to go looking for her.

"What were you thinking running out like that you could have been killed and why do you have a strange girl in your arms young lady," said Ban in an older brother voice, as he looked at Katheryne.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone else and she held me and knew about my…," Katheryne said her voice dying off toward the end of sentence. _Remember Kat, Ban and the others save for Melly don't know of your bloodline._ Katheryne thought to herself as she laid the other girl down on a table.

"Kat, you know we were worried about you when you left right? If I had known what the knights did I would have come and taken you with me, you know that right," asked Ban as he hugged Katheryne close to him. She was one of the reasons he had let himself be caught and held for 5 long years.

"Things have changed Foxy. All of you left me alone, I could only watch as you all left and as my fellow rings were killed right in front of me. Do you know what that does to a person… any kind of person," said Katheryne as she pushed Ban away and walked to a dark corner of the room.

"Yeah, actually I do know kinda what it does to a person." Ban said approaching Katheryne.

"Ban get away from Katheryne right now that's an order," said Meliodas as he walked up to Katheryne and Ban. Meliodas saw Katheryne's mark appear and he was trying to keep her blood line a secret from everyone...more so now that Ban seemed to have guessed what clan he himself was from.

Elaine heard the talking and smiled remembering the good times which she had when she was little. She wasn't sure if they would remember her. After all it has been years.

"It seems that she is waking up." Merlin said gesturing to Elaine who was beginning to open her eyes. She sat up and looked around at everyone smiling looking at everyone who looked untouched by time. "Meliodas, Merlin, Gowther, Dian, King, Ban. How is that you all seem untouched by time? And of course Princess Elizabeth you have grown and your powers have awakened as well."

"Who are you and how do you know our names? I would really like to know," said Gowther looking at Elaine. Meliodas took the time to knock Katheryne out before anyone saw her blood awakening.

Elaine laughed a bit and looked at Gowther "I would have assumed that you Gowther would have known me first."

"You bare a striking resemblance to Elaine the daughter of Aylmer, but your smell and bone strucker have changed,"said Gowther.

"I am Elaine the Rose Virtue of Kindness. Many things have changed Gowther but I'm glad that you remembered my father Aylmer." Elaine said with a smile moving her hair out of her eyes.

Coming too Katheryne saw everyone drinking and having fun. _Well it looks like they don't need me any more maybe they would be better off without me. I wish Gowther needed me, but hey he has always been good on his own._ Katheryne thought getting up to leave.

* _where do you think you are going kid. I just got you back you are not leaving you got that. Everyone has missed you, no matter what you think so just sit down and stay.*_ Meliodas told Katheryne in their telepathic link, that they had since they were from the clan, but not only that but they had the same blood in their vines.

Elaine turned to see Katheryne and got up once again bringing the girl into a hug. "Katheryne don't please don't leave. If it wasn't for you I never would have found them again." Elaine said tears in her eyes as she looked up at the taller girl.

"I can't stay long but maybe just one drink for the road, ok. Melly you me drink now," said Katheryne walking up to the bar with Elaine still hugging her.

"Hey I want a hug too Kat," whined Ban as he glomped Katheryne, almost making her fall.

"Is this some kind of greeting,"asked Gowther as he glomped Katheryne as well.

"Help, Help, I am being repressed!" said Katheryne as she laughs at Ban & Gowther being the way they have always been. If Katheryne was being honest with herself she liked being able to see Gowther without the armor. _Maybe I should see if Merlin would need help making armor for Gowther again._ Thought Katheryne looking at Gowther the same way King looks at Dian, unlike normal Katheryne didn't see that Meliodas was looking at the whole thing and thinking of ways to get her and Gowther together so she won't leave again.

"Hey Ban can I talk to you for a moment," asked Meliodas as he drags Ban to the kitchen.


End file.
